Simultaneous tool tracking and vessel reconstruction in cardiac intervention is a significant challenge. One known approach is to use electromagnetic (EM) tracking of a catheter tip and overlay the detected position of the catheter tip onto a 3D image reconstruction from a previously performed CT scan. However, this approach provides limited accuracy, due, at least partially, to motion from bodily functions such as breathing and the beating of the patient's heart. Also, the CT scan is not performed in real-time due to the time required for the procedure. Another known approach is to perform a rotational cone-beam scan using a CT scanner and calculate the catheter shape from the multiple 2D projections on the x-rays. This approach requires multiple x-rays and corresponding radiation doses, and also suffers from the problem of movement between poses.
Angiograms are a real-time modality for observing and measuring structural and functional characteristics of a patient's coronary system for use in diagnostic and corrective procedures. Currently, to perform a 3D angiogram, a contrast catheter is positioned in a vessel at an area of interest, an x-ray image is taken at a first angle, the x-ray machine is repositioned to a second angle, a second x-ray image is taken at the second angle, and a 3D image is reconstructed from the x-ray images. However, this method suffers from movement between images due to breathing and heart beating. Moreover, multiple x-rays expose the patient and medical personnel to increase doses of radiation.